bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yammy Llargo/Archive 2
Censorship Section So what about Yammy's censorship? Didn't you notice what happened to him (in both anime and manga) when/after Ulquiorra incapacitated him? Gran Danku 23:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yammy's Look I know the anime's Episode 273 has Yammy's release and that a description of that has been put up. However, the manga's Chapter 379 Page 1 shows that the only colors on Yammy are tan (his skin), white (the ridges on his head, his pistons, and his back), and black (the nodules on his arms)......not purple for his head and pistons. I know that it's only the top half of his body so everything else is what the anime makes it, but what should be reflected in the article? Also, should something be mentioned about the pistons moving with his punches like in Chapter 381, page 9? Just thought I'd ask...Iffy88 07:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well we commonly go with the colors the manga provides. While in certain instances the manga does provide a color shot usually covers and the like, these color are not consistently shown. Such issues are determined under the anime policy. We commonly also use what the manga provides for what is physically seen. So its a little of both. The anime is where youll be getting alot of the colors from. As far as the piston claim it cant be accurately seen in the manga. Much like colors the movement is a determination only found in the anime, we'll just have to wait for it to show up.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yammy Ira Bleach HTS7 Stage It has been note that Yammy's Ressurection Form appeared in 1 stage only. Firstly sign your posts and second, where is your source? Yammy clearly had a second form to his release. It is not segunda etapa but it is different from his initial release hence why it is noted.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yammy Images 289Yammy transforms.png 289Yammy prepares.png YammyCero.gif|Gif from Tinni Ep289KenpachiByakuyaVsYammy.png|Replacement of the manga shot of the same I've just got these few images from the new episode, and seeing as the page is locked I'll just put 'em here for an admin to add if they are to be used. I've got two shots of Yammy in his second form though as while I know we usually just replace the manga image with the anime equivilant, I think the second shows just as much of his new features and a fair good size comparison with Mayuri at the front. Prophet of Sanghelios (talk) 13:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I was asked to find a better still for Yammy's cero or make a gif. I made a gif and found a different still. I am just adding them to Prophet of Sanghelios gallery to all new images for Yammy together. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) How about adding onto Yammy's trivia? Such as the addition of the fight between Yammy and Kenpachi, as well as Byakuya being extended in the anime?Iamnofool (talk) 01:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Junk Trivia. If fights are extended, it is tacked onto the fight article and given an anime reference.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) How about how his anger-induced strength enchancement is possibly a homage to the Hulk.A Wikia Helper (talk) 04:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Still no, we don't reference other series.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Unless Kubo himself states that he inspired Yammy's ability on the Hulk, we are not going to speculate on whether or not he did so. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yammy's death Now Yammy has already dead right? Then can you please update the plot? Hope this manga image helps. Thanks. Apekiller96 (talk) 05:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The admins will get to it. His page is being overhauled right now--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) He's still alive because we see him speaking to his dog a couple panels later. Defeated, but not dead. Manj (talk) 01:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) He is dead, we are not arguing about this. It is the official stance of the Bleach Wiki that he is dead. Please do not fight this.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) He spoke to his dog but then died after. Here is a panel showing his eyes going blank, which happens after he spoke to his dog. Plus his dog's reactions to losing his master is proof enough that the's dead. So basically, "stupid dog" was the last thing Yammy said. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yammy's Dog Why are there both a manga and anime shot of the dog. I've noticed no differences.Orochidayu (talk) 18:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Needed Additions/Changes Well, it's been 3 weeks and this page is still locked, so I guess I just have to request that those who can edit it do these changes for me: 1. Under "Pet", we need to update it to say about the dog having followed him to the battlefield. As it is now, we have that info in the history section, and the pet section contradicts it by saying the dog wasn't seen after Yammy left his room. 2. Mention in the "Powers/Abilities" section, under his enraged form, that in addition to the spikes getting bigger, and all the added horns, that he loses all of his extra legs. 3. This one is just an opinion, but I think we should add his last words to his quotes. Gerokeymaster (talk) 14:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Now that the page is finally unlocked, I added the quote and info about his tail/legs in his second form to the page. Someone else fixed the dog section, so thank you very much, whoever did that one Gerokeymaster (talk) 13:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Trivia I just noticed that Yammy is the first and last Arrancar Ichigo fought from the Arrancar Arc to the Fake Karakura Town Arc. Is this Trivia worthy? --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 18:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :It's not really relevant to the character; adding it would be junk trivia. :